Inuyasha and Naruto: Background Check
by Latiosman1
Summary: Interviews are held with Inuyasha and Naruto characters to help the writing community. What'll we learn from what they admit?
1. Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha+Naruto: Backgound Check

A/N: Just the first part of my 4th/5th story. Please R/R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi-san does. I don't own Inuyasha either.

Feeling I hadn't gotten ehough knowledge of anime characters, I decided to interview some characters from the shows.

Me: "So Inuyasha, you know I'm a writer, and being one of Rumika-san's more popular characters, I wanted to learn a bit about you."

Inuyasha: "Shoot."

Me: "Let's start with your family. What were your parents like?"

Inuyasha: "Well, contrary to most people's belief, my mother was not a whore. She came to demon-father as a virgin. As you probably know, they died soon after my birth."

Me: "And what about your brother?"

Inuyasha: "Everyone seems to like him, I don't know why. He has all these fangirls and he's gay. I just don't get understand that. It also turns out he's a kleptomaniac." (Chronic thief)

Me: "I've heard several comments about your ears, what about them?"

Inuyasha: "They're fake. I got surgery to add them, and they make me 51 demon. You know why Kagome is always grabbing them? She tries to pull them off all the time."

Me: "And what do you think of Kagome?"

Inuyasha: " She's hot, but she doesn't need to follow me around. Some day I'm gonna f her up and leave her on the road. She just makes me so pissed some times! I'm leaving!!"

He ran out of the room with lust in his eyes.

Inuyasha: "Muahahaha!!" (Girl screaming)

The next person on my list was Kagome, and I _had_ to follow my list, no matter what. (Of course if I could have chosen, I wouldn't have had her come in.)

Me: "So Kagome, I understand that you're a priestess..."

At this point I saw her in her underwear, trying to cover herself.

"Umm... cough tell me about that!"

Kagome: "What the hell? Did you tell him to do that??!??!?"

Me: "No, I..."

Kagome: "Stop staring at my breasts!!! I'm getting my clothes, so leave!"

I walked out of the room, leaving the door open a tad. I pulled out a camera and waited for the right moment. But, I forgot to turn off the flash, and it would be several weeks before I recovered from my injuries.


	2. Sango

The next person on my list was Sango, who entered the room with her civilian clothing on. I decided I'd play a joke on her...

Me: "So where did you get your license?"

Sango: "Demon slayers don't need licenses."

Me: "I wasn't talking about demon slaying."

Sango: "What were you talking about?"

Me: "Your Snickers whore license."

Sango: "I don't have a... Oh wait I do, I got it from Baylor."

I just about fell on the floor, my joke actually applied to her life. What a coincidence.

Me: "Snickers Next question, why Miroku?"

Sango: "He likes women who have been 'stretched out'. He really is a great guy."

Me: "What makes him great?"

Sango: "You really have to have sex with him to understand."

Me: "Then you should tell me."

Sango: "You've 'crossed paths' with Miroku?"

Me: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sango: "You're gay?!?!?"

Me: "I'm not gay... I...um...uh.."

(Long winded lie from me about the relationship I have with Miroku)

Sango: "Oh, well that completely clears that up."

Me: "Well, going back to what you said earlier, how were you 'stretched out'?"

Sango: "Well, as a child my father gambled a lot after he left my mom. He wasn't very good, and I was bet at times. He told me I was a 'gift' to his friend for the night." A tear welled in her eye.

"All those nights of physically belonging to someone else, I got used to it. Eventually, the only time I felt good was in bed..."

Me: "That may be the saddest story of a childhood I've ever heard! sniff"

I put away my copy of 'Lassie".

Me: "What were you saying?"

Sango: "You know what? Screw this and your you son of a !!! Just it all!!!" (Her language was so bad during the next few minutes that even as she said it, it was being censored.)

Me: "(Scarred for life)"


End file.
